Диалектика сознания
« Осознание человеком самого себя, рождение человеческого «Я» произошло посредством качественного скачка в процессе эволюции популяции мозговых гигантов, появившиеся в результате скрещивания человека разумного и неандертальца. Твердохлебов Г.А. » Резюме thumb|left Сознание - совокупность протекающих в мозге человека объективных физиологических процессов, обеспечивающих субъективное отражение действительности и организующих осознаваемую человеком деятельность, направленную на удовлетворение его потребностей. Индивидуальное сознание начинает своё развитие с осознания человеком самого себя, с формирования собственного «я». «Я» формируется в сравнении противоположностей системы понятий «моё – не моё». В период производства гоминидами орудий многократного использования формируется система понятий «моё – не моё орудие». В период образования парных союзов, взамен гаремов, формируются системы понятий «моя – не моя женщина», «мой – не мой мужчина». В конфликтах, возникающих в связи с рождением в стаде животных человеческих (правовых) отношений, больше шансов выжить получали те популяции гоминид, особи которых с меньшим количеством нарушений рождающихся правоотношений формировали условные рефлексы, тормозящие эти нарушения. Мать, осознав систему понятий «мой – не мой ребенок» и сформировав собственное «я», сразу же стала помогать своим детям (посредством второй сигнальной системы) осознавать системы понятий «моё – не моё», «я – не я», что сразу же сделало мозговые ресурсы человека современного вида на 95% излишними. Социально-психологические основы индивидуального сознания Геномы шимпанзе и человека идентичны на 98%. У человека по отношению к высшим обезьянам всего два процента специфически человеческих генов, которые были сформированы, видимо, за последние 6-7 миллионов лет эволюции, когда ветвь гоминид отделилась от высших обезьян. Какие же специфически человеческие свойства приобрел человек посредством этих генов. Совершенно очевидно, что главным специфическим свойством человека является то, посредством чего он создал человеческую цивилизацию. То, посредством чего он отражает окружающий его мир и постигает законы его развития. То, посредством чего он постигает самого себя, формируя собственное «я». Человеческое сознание – это и есть то главное специфически человеческое свойство, которое формировалось в процессе эволюции человекообразных обезьян. Сознание – «зеркало», отражающее мир. Но чтобы зеркало было способно отражать мир, оно должно быть отделено от мира, должно противостоять ему. Сознание человека также должно быть отделено от окружающего мира. Отделение индивида от окружающего мира осуществляется посредством отделение себя от себе подобных, посредством познания самого себя, посредством формирования собственного «я». Всё познаётся в сравнении, и познание самого себя не исключение. Сравнение всего того, что объединяется понятием «моё» со всем тем, что объединяется понятием «не моё» формирует понятие «я». Так рождается индивидуальное «зеркало», способное отражать мир, способное отражать себе подобных, способное через индивидуальные «зеркала» себе подобных отражать самого себя. Игры в систему понятий «моё – не моё» совершенно необходимый элемент формирования сознания современного ребёнка. Система «моё – не моё» для формирования человеческого сознания есть такая же основа, как и система «электрон – протон» для формирования материи. Причем, полноценное «зеркало», способное достаточно полно и относительно адекватно отражать мир, в онтогенезе современного ребёнка формируется, – по мнению крупнейшего исследователя человеческого интеллекта Жана Пиаже, – к 14 – 16 годам, а в филогенезе гоминид для этого потребовалось около семи миллионов лет. Рубеж, с которого начинается формирование системы понятий «моё – не моё» связан с началом производства высшими обезьянами орудий многократного использования. Момент, когда обезьяны перестали выбрасывать, после использования, обработанную палку, момент, когда обезьяны стали хранить произведенные ими орудия для многократного использования – это и есть момент, с которого начинает формироваться человеческое сознание. У производителя орудия в процессе его производства и многократного использования появляется по отношению к нему чувство привязанности, которое, в конечном счете, оформляется в требование признать за ним право собственности на орудие собственного изготовления. Но оформить такое право, – хотя бы в виде обоюдного, а надежнее, в виде коллективного согласия, – может только человеческое сознание. А пока его не было, гоминиды подобно современным маленьким детям тянули каждый себе приглянувшееся орудие и возмущались, встречая сопротивление, что рождало конфликты, которые ослабляли, а нередко и разрушали те популяции, особи которых были менее приспособлены к постижению вопросов принадлежности определенных орудий определенным индивидам. Конфликты в популяциях гоминид по поводу принадлежности определенных орудий определенным индивидам рождали внутривидовой естественный отбор, определяющий развитие гоминид в направлении увеличения головного мозга и совершенствования его структуры для более успешного осознания вопросов принадлежности. Конфликты по поводу зарождающихся правоотношений были главной движущей силой антропосоциогенеза. Таким образом, крылатый афоризм Ф.Энгельса «труд сделал обезьяну человеком» отчасти отражает истину, если понимать, что труд не напрямую формировал руку, выпрямлял позвоночник и увеличивал объем мозга – всё это делали гены. А гены эти появлялись посредством неопределённой и комбинативной изменчивости, и отбирались посредством конкурентной борьбы между разнокачественными популяциями, где подвергались элиминации те популяции гоминид, особи которых были менее приспособлены: и к производству орудий, и к эффективному их использованию, и к способности отличать очень похожие друг га друга орудия, и к постижению вопросов принадлежности определенных орудий определенным индивидам. Движущая форма естественного отбора определялась тем, что каждому новому поколению гоминид приходилось самостоятельно постигать зарождающиеся правоотношения потому, что накопленные предшествующими поколениями знания по этой проблеме в начальный период формирования человеческого сознания ещё никак не передавались следующим поколениям. Физиологические основы индивидуального сознания Великий физиолог И.П.Павлов, открывший условный рефлекс (временные нервные связи), сделал предположение, что способность человеческого сознания отражать мир имеет условнорефлекторную природу. И это предположение сейчас находит своё подтверждение (7). Любой объект отражается нервной системой живого организма посредством специфических нервных клеток, называемых анализаторами. Временные связи, образуемые между очагами возбуждения, рожденными сигналами этих анализаторов, формируют в мозге «картинку» – образ восприятия. Чем больше анализаторов имеет нервная система, тем более детализированной получается «картинка». Так же, как и более высокая разрешающая способность дисплея достигается, если изображение на нем формируется большим количеством пикселей. Чтобы различать очень похожие друг на друга каменные рубила, нужна была очень высокая разрешающая способность мозга. Внутривидовой естественный отбор гоминид в период производства орудий многократного использования определил направление их эволюции на увеличение нервных клеток, формирующих в мозге высококачественные «картинки» окружающего мира. Причем, временные нервные связи фиксируют детали «картинок» не в застывшем состоянии, а в их пространственно-временных соотношениях. То есть отражается «живая картинка» – «кино» воспринимаемых событий. И все эти способности нервной системы возникли в животном мире задолго до появления гоминид. И не только эти. Ещё одно очень важное свойство нервной системы в отражении окружающего мира также было приобретено до появления гоминид. Это способность мозга прокручивать «кино» не только непосредственно наблюдаемых событий, но и когда-то наблюдаемых и проживаемых событий. То есть «кино», которое формируется на основе образов представления. Прокрутка этих «кинофильмов» есть не что иное, как формы мышления, которые у высших обезьян были ещё очень примитивны, но, однако, позволили им сделать качественный скачок в организации своей жизнедеятельности. "Исследованиями нашей лаборатории показано, что у шимпанзе в возрасте 2-15 лет имеется настолько хорошо развитая условнорефлекторная и образная память, что по этому показателю даже в сравнении с низшими обезьянами можно говорить о качественно новом этапе в эволюции мозга млекопитающих" (8). Таким образом, из четырех видов мышления, посредством которых организовывает свою деятельность человек современного вида, два из них, – наглядно-действенный и наглядно-образный, – были рождены животным миром ещё до отделения гоминид от высших обезьян. Гоминиды в процессе своей эволюции значительно усовершенствовали эти виды мышления. Совершенствование шло по пути увеличения разрешающей способности мозга, что значительно увеличивало объем воспринимаемой мозгом информации об окружающем мире. Совершенствование шло по пути увеличения оперативной памяти, обслуживающей текущие взаимодействия организма с окружающим миром, и, прежде всего, позволяющей адекватно отражать усложняющиеся внутривидовые взаимосвязи. Совершенствование шло по пути увеличения долговременной памяти, обслуживающей «кинофильмы» прошлых событий, прокрутка которых позволяла формировать новые временные связи, отражающие, в частности, и тот факт, что использование орудия собственного изготовления может привести к удовлетворению своих потребностей, а попытки использования чужих орудий для этой цели чреваты неприятностями. Дополнительная движущая сила антропосоциогенеза Рост интеллектуальных способностей гоминид своим следствием имел совершенствование изготовляемых ими орудий и методов их применения. Совершенствовались и унаследованные от своих предков – высших обезьян коллективные способы охоты. Совершенствование коллективных способов охоты привело к тому, что гоминиды, в конечном счете, только таким образом и стали добывать себе пищу. Обременённые детьми самки не могли на равных с самцами заниматься охотой, и потому больше шансов выжить и оставить потомство получали те самки, которые были способны удерживать подле себя какого-либо самца, который делился бы добычей с ней и её детьми. В связи с чем, эволюция гоминид получила дополнительную движущую силу, определившую направление эволюции на возникновение парных союзов взамен гаремных семейных отношений. Это же направление эволюции гоминид, в конечном счете, заменило сильную животную периодическую половую активность круглогодичной, менее сильной, способной управляться рождающимся сознанием, половой активностью. Возможно, именно для большей привлекательности самки, посредством этой дополнительной движущей силы эволюции, обнажались, сбрасывая волосяной покров. В этот период вместе с системой понятий «моё – не моё орудие» рождаются системы «мой – не мой мужчина», «моя – не моя женщина» и, в конечном счете, система понятий «мой – не мой ребенок». Все эти революционные, по сути, хотя и протекающие эволюционным путём, изменения в образе жизни гоминид требовали наличия в их мозге высококачественных форм отражения текущих и когда-то протекавших событий. Усовершенствованные наглядно-действенный и наглядно-образный виды мышления позволяют гоминидам в вопросах конкуренции с другими видами животных подняться на недосягаемую ни для какого вида животных высоту. Главная движущая сила антропосоциогенеза Останки одной из самых древних гоминид Sahelantrophus tchadensis найдены в 2001 г. в пустыне Дьюраб (Чад). Возраст 6,5 млн. лет. Объем мозга 350 см. куб. Australopithecus garhi, найден в Эфиопии в 1997. Объем мозга 450 куб.см. Возраст - 2,5 млн. лет. Если предположить, что это наши предки, то за четыре миллиона лет мозг гоминид увеличился на 100 см. куб. (25 см. куб. за каждый миллион). А за период 2,5–1,5 млн. мозг homo habilis увеличился с 500 до 800 см. куб. Скорость 300см.куб/млн. В двенадцать раз выше, чем за 6,5-2,5 млн. лет. Скорость эволюции в животном мире в основном определяется интенсивностью борьбы противостоящих друг другу видов и величиной элиминирующего в этой борьбе низкокачественного эволюционного материала, или, что то же самое, определяется интенсивностью отбора. В период 6,5-2,5 млн. лет назад деятельность по производству орудий не была ещё ни всеобщей, ни постоянной, и не играла большой роли в вопросах выживания гоминид. Но именно в этот период зарождается и к концу периода становится всё больше движущая сила эволюции, определяемая внутривидовыми конфликтами гоминид по поводу принадлежности определенных орудий определенным индивидам. В период 2,5-2 млн. лет начинается массовое производство орудий многократного использования, включая орудия из камня, и практически постоянное их применение в борьбе за существование. Требование производителя орудия признать за ним право собственности на орудие собственного изготовления становится жестче. Конфликты по поводу принадлежности определенных орудий определённым индивидам достигает апогея и по количеству, и по остроте. Интенсивность отбора становится максимально возможной, приближаясь к границе выживания вида. Количественный уровень вида проходит через «бутылочное горлышко». Мозг стремительно растет в объеме и совершенствуется в направлении возможности осознания системы понятий «моё – не моё орудие». Возможно, результатом этого эволюционного взрыва было рождение человека прямоходящего. К этому времени никакой вид животных уже не был способен противостоять гоминидам как объект совместной эволюции. Гоминиды в эволюционном процессе начинают противостоять только самим себе. В этом-то противостоянии и рождается такое уникальное в животном мире явление, как человеческий мозг, способный формировать человеческое сознание, изначально рождающееся как инструмент решения социальных (по сути – правовых) проблем. Самоконтроль - главный элемент сознания Чем больше и совершеннее мозг, тем проще (с меньшим количеством повторов определённой ситуации) животное формирует группу условных рефлексов, отражающих эту ситуацию. Объем и совершенство мозга Homo erectus к рубежу в 1,6 млн. лет назад позволили уменьшить количество повторов овладеть чужим орудием для формирования условных рефлексов, отражающих негативные последствия этой деятельности. В процессе прокрутки «кинофильмов» этой деятельности формировались условные рефлексы, отражающие факт нежелательности нарушения рождающихся правоотношений. Процесс формирования этих условных рефлексов лишь с натяжкой можно назвать процессом осознания вопросов принадлежности определенных объектов определенным индивидом потому, что процесс неосознанного отражения реальности превращается в процесс осознанного отражения с появлением элемента, который в технических науках называется обратной связью процессов управления и отражения. В психологии этот элемент называется самоконтролем, самосознанием, и определяется понятиями: «я вижу», «я знаю», «я понимаю»… Лишь сформированное около 45 тыс. лет назад человеческое сознание приобрело этот элемент. Все предшествующие виды гоминид «осознавали» вопросы принадлежности лишь посредством формирования запретных условных рефлексов, что для простоты описания мы также называем осознанием вопросов принадлежности. Принцип расселения гоминид Уменьшение эректусами количества повторов овладеть чужим орудием, в конечном счете, ведет к качественным изменениям процесса осознания вопросов принадлежности: особи начинают осознавать эти вопросы уже в подростковом возрасте. Подростки, естественно, не могут жёстко конфликтовать со взрослыми особями. Да и взрослые особи уже менее остро реагируют на «шалости» молодёжи. Конфликтов по поводу принадлежности определенных орудий определенным индивидам становится меньше, и протекают они уже с меньшим ущербом для особей и популяции в целом. Движущий естественный отбор становится менее интенсивным. Скорость эволюции гоминид уменьшается. Начинается бурный рост численности человека прямоходящего и его расселение на новые территории. Начиная с рубежа в 1,6 миллионов лет назад, эректусы стали постепенно заселять Ближний Восток, Центральную Азию, Китай, Индию, Европу. Принцип расселения – максимальное количество пищи и минимальное количество конкурентов в вопросах её поедания. Если местность удовлетворяла этим принципам – популяция вела оседлый образ жизни. В противном случае начинался поиск новой местности. То есть гоминиды, видимо, расселялись не посредством миграций и исходов, а посредством ухода от конкурентов при росте их численности, сверх того количества, которое могло прокормиться на данной территории. Принципиальная схема антропосоциогенеза thumb|left Расселение эректусов на недосягаемые для скрещивания расстояния рождает множество изолированных друг от друга подвидов. Но у всех этих подвидов была одна и та же движущая сила эволюции – внутривидовые конфликты по поводу зарождающихся правоотношений. А действие одинаковых движущих силы эволюции для родственных видов, даже при их изоляции друг от друга, предполагает их эволюцию практически в одном и том же направлении с относительно небольшими различиями. Что и происходило: все они эволюционировали в направлении увеличения объема мозга и совершенствования его структуры. Поэтому параллельное и практически одновременное появление схожих эволюционных форм гоминид в далеких друг от друга местах обширной территории их расселения – вполне реальное явление. Яркий пример: останки homo sapiens были найдены. Индекс: Omo 1, возраст 195 тыс. лет, Эфиопия. Индекс: El Zuttiyeh, возраст 200-350 тыс. лет, Израиль. Индекс: Jinniushan, возраст 250-280 тыс. лет, Китай. Это обстоятельство породило большие сложности в вопросе построения, - на основе найденных останков гоминид, - удовлетворительной схемы видовой последовательности антропогенеза. К тому же, видимо, не совсем правильно представлять эту последовательность в виде выстроенных друг за другом видов, без учета промежуточных популяций. Эволюция протекает «скачкообразно» от вида-предка к виду-потомку, между которыми эволюционируют, элеминируя в конкурентной борьбе между собой, промежуточные популяции. Особи, которые от поколения к поколению суммируют и переносят от вида-предка к виду-потомку новые признаки, рождающие, в конечном счете, новый вид, входят только в базовые популяции (b). Плавное накопление морфологических признаков способны показать только стоящие друг за другом особи последовательных поколений базовых популяций. Но количество особей базовых популяция могло быть буквально несколько десятков. Вероятность того, что когда-либо отыщутся останки этих особей, равна нулю. Отсюда и «скачкообразность» эволюции. Все остальные популяции участвуют в эволюционном процессе в качестве поставщиков базовым популяциям мутированного и комбинированного генетического материала. Их особи по своей морфологии могут значительно отличаться как от особей базовых популяций, так и от особей обоих видов. Однако, это не тупиковая ветвь, а нормальный, совершенно необходимый эволюционный материал, который, сделав своё дело, элиминирует, уступая дорогу более качественным популяциям. Возможно к промежуточным популяциям между видами H. habilis и H. erektus следует отнести популяции H.ergaster. Кстати, расселение эректуса на другие континенты, возможно, началось, когда этот вид имел еще гибридную форму близкую к H. ergaster (находки в Дманиси). Логика предлагаемой схемы делает естественным параллельное существование некоторый период времени остатки популяций вида-предка и вытесняющие их популяции вида-потомка в одной экологической нише. Видимо, в вопросе построения из найденных останков точной схемы антропогенеза остаётся уповать на генетиков, которые оперируют не морфологическими параметрами, полученными на основе визуального изучения костных останков, а гораздо более точными молекулярно-генетическими параметрами. Homo erectus - успешный вид Можем предположить, что широчайшему расселению эректуса способствовало то обстоятельство, что объём и структура его мозга позволяли посредством «утери» несущественных свойств объектов и обобщения существенных формировать обобщенные образы объектов окружающего мира. То есть на уровне развития мозга эректуса зарождается обобщенно-образный вид мышления. Обобщенно-образный вид мышления даёт возможность представить себе необходимый результат своей деятельности по обработке камня, даёт возможность создать план обработки камня, для придания ему нужной формы. Обобщенно-образный вид мышления даёт возможность осмыслить технологию обработки камня, а также свойства материалов, из которых делается орудие и которым оно делается. . Возможно, на рубеже в 1,0 млн. лет назад обобщенно-образномый вид мышления позволил эректусу освоить технологию разведения огня. Учитывая, что высшие обезьяны для охоты использовали деревянные дубины, можно предположить, что гоминиды переняли этот их опыт. А интеллектуальные способности эректуса позволили ему доработать это орудие, превратив его в деревянное копьё. Каменные рубила были вспомогательными орудием, посредством которых, кроме разделки туш, срубались нужные ветки, заострялись и очищались. Видимо, этим можно объяснить, тот факт, что при таком значительном прогрессе в объёме и структуре мозга эректуса, каменные рубила не претерпели сколько-нибудь существенных изменений. Факты и предположения Момент изоляции друг от друга неандертальца и человека разумного, определяемый по митохондриальной ДНК, находятся в пределах 740 – 320 тысяч лет. А его определение, проведенное группой ученых Чикагского университета в процессе исследования гена microcephalin, дало предел 1,1 – 0,53 млн. лет. В 1976 году в Эфиопии был найден череп Homo heidelbergensis (BOD-VP-1/1) с объемом мозга 1100 см. куб. возраст 600 тыс. лет. Сопоставляя эти факты, можем предположить, что 600 тыс. лет назад популяции гейдельбержца, сформировавшиеся в Южных районах Европы или на Ближнем Востоке, стали расселяться: одна ветвь заселила Европу, другая Юго-восток Африки. Европейские гейдельбержцы к рубежу в 200 тыс. лет назад эволюционировали в неандертальцев, Африканские – в человека разумного. В соответствии с многочисленными генетическими исследованиями, около 70 тыс. лет назад происходит демографический взрыв человека разумного в Африке. То же самое происходит с неандертальцем в Европе около 60 тыс. лет назад. Объем мозга человека разумного за период с момента его изоляции от неандертальца и до демографического взрыва, то есть за период 600 – 70 тыс. лет увеличился на 300 см. куб. (скорость = 566 см. куб./ миллион). Объем мозга неандертальца за аналогичный период 600 – 60 тыс. лет увеличился на 500 см. куб. (скорость = 926 см. куб./ миллион). Такая беспрецедентная скорость эволюции наводит на мысль, что если в период первого эволюционного взрыва гоминиды в основном делили каменные орудия, то в период второго эволюционного взрыва они, видимо, делили женщин. Это был период становления парных союзов, который характеризуется крайнем обострением внутривидовых конфликтов, предельной интенсивностью отбора, где больше шансов выжить получали те популяции, особи которых более успешно осознавали системы понятий «моя – не моя женщина», «мой – не мой мужчина». Снижение остроты конфликтов и уменьшение их количества происходит опять же посредством снижения возрастного уровня, в котором особи приходят к осознанию того, что в стаде существует строгая упорядоченность отношений между разнополыми особями, и что нарушение этого порядка чревато большими неприятностями. Интенсивность движущего естественного отбора снижается, происходит демографический взрыв и расселение неандертальца на Восток: в Восточную Европу и Центральную Азию. Человек разумный также расселяется на Ближнем Востоке и через Черноморское побережье заселяет Восточную Европу и Центральную Азию. Алогизм современного антропосоциогенеза Homo sapiens, или человек разумный – имя, которое не отражает сущности названного им явления. Разума (сознания, самосознания) у названного этим именем существ не было, как не было разума и у всех предшествующих видов гоминид. Даже появившийся в Африке около 200 тыс. лет назад H. sapiens sapiens (Omo I), который единодушно и безоговорочно признается морфологически неотличимым от человека современного типа, не оставил следов, которые свидетельствовали бы о том, что эти существа совершили революционный интеллектуальный скачок, сформировав человеческое сознание. Признание этого существа неотличимым от современного человека рождает замеченный многими исследователями алогизм. Алогизм заключается в том, что появление этого существа, морфологически значительно отличающегося от своего предка – гейдельбержца, при наличии значительного прогресса в производстве орудий и украшений, не сопровождалось, однако, революционным скачком в развитии культуры. А революционный скачок в развитии культуры – рождение ориньяка 50 тыс. лет назад – не сопровождался какими-то видимыми изменениями в морфологии этого существа. Алогизм исчезает, если предположить, что 50 тыс. лет назад появился новый вид гоминид, среднестатистические особи которого действительно имели большое сходство с H. sapiens sapiens. Но особи базовой популяции этого нового вида гоминид имели значительно больший объем мозга и значительно более совершенную его структуру, что и позволило этой популяции изобрести принципы самоосознания, принципы формирования человеческого сознания. Социально-психологические основы сознания человечества Следует, видимо, сделать вывод, что сознание человечества в антропосоциогенезе «проклёвывалось» не единожды. Об этом свидетельствует, в частности, появление древних «Венер» задолго до ориньяка: Tan Tan, Morocco, 500-300 тыс. лет.; Berekhatram, Israel, 470-230 . лет. Это, видимо, были случаи единичного самоосознания, осуществляемого отдельными гениальными особями. Но сознание человечества не могло родиться только в виде индивидуального сознания, ибо процесс самоосознания происходит посредством сравнения противоположностей систем понятий «моё – не моё» и «я – не я». Поэтому, во-первых, был необходим коллектив осознающих себя индивидов. А, во-вторых, если система понятий «моё – не моё» отражает зарождающиеся правоотношения, нарушение которых в эволюции гоминид карались элиминацией, то с рождением человеческого общества карающие функции переходят к общественной власти. Поэтому сознание человечества рождается в форме единой связки трёх процессов: рождение индивидуального сознания, осознающего наличие в обществе правоотношений и общественной власти, рождение общественной власти, осознающей необходимость требовать от субъектов права следовать существующим в обществе правоотношениям, рождение общественного сознания – коллектива осознающих себя индивидов, осознающих наличие в обществе общественной власти, осознающих необходимость следовать рождающимся в обществе правоотношениям. Ранние «Венеры» свидетельствуют о зарождении общественной власти, и появлении индивидуального сознания у отдельных гениальных особей. Но, однако, не было ещё общественного сознания. Нужен был коллектив гениальных особей, где открытие, сделанное одной гениальной особью, сразу же становилось достоянием других особей, которые должны были быть не менее гениальными. Членораздельная речь – «последний штрих» антропосоциогенезаа В процессе эволюции гейдельбержца и видов, в которые он превращался, обобщенно-образный вид мышления достигает своего полного развития. Психологические образы становятся ярче и рельефнее. Долговременная память позволяет хранить большой объём информации по поводу формирующихся в стаде правоотношений. На основе прокрутки «кинофильмов», отражающих эту информацию, формируются новые временные связи, позволяющие каждому новому поколению гоминид самостоятельно уже в подростковом возрасте осознавать необходимость соблюдать складывающиеся правила поведения. Но самостоятельное осознание индивидом правил поведения не может осуществляться иначе, как только через нарушение этих правил с последующим наказанием за это нарушение. То есть самостоятельное осознание правил поведения предполагает наличие конфликтов, которые были источником если не движущего, то стабилизирующего естественного отбора. Альтернативой самостоятельному осознанию рождающихся правоотношений могла быть только целенаправленная деятельность взрослых, уже осознавших правила поведения, особей по передаче приобретенных ими знаний подрастающим поколениям. Но передавать знания подрастающим поколениям это, примерно, то же самое, что и перемещать информацию с собственного компьютера на новый, пустой компьютер. Для чего нужно загрузить новый компьютер совместимой с собственной операционной системой, приобрести перемещающее устройство, сделать копию файла (загрузить файл в буфер обмена), загрузить копию в перемещающее устройство, и только после этого пытаться загружать файл на новый компьютер. Файлы в нашем сознании хранятся в виде психологических образов. Сделать копию файла означает изобрести описание этого образа, например, в виде системы звуков – слов. Приобрести перемещающее устройство означает научиться произносить изобретенную систему звуков, отражающую соответствующий образ. Загрузить операционную систему значит сформировать у подрастающих поколений условные рефлексы, связывающие данное слово с обозначаемым им объектом. И только после того, как «операционные системы» нового поколения загружены относительно полно, можно пытаться загружать в их сознание файлы, отражающие необходимые формы поведения в рождающемся обществе. Но и это ещё не все сложности. Дело в том, что у всех животных, - использующих для организации своей жизнедеятельности условные рефлексы, - включая гоминид всех видов, кроме человека современного вида, формирующийся в мозге индивида психологический образ объекта еще не был отделен от взаимодействующего с объектом индивида. То есть нервная система животных отражает не объект, с которым животное взаимодействует, а само взаимодействие и те эмоции, которые рождаются в этом взаимодействии. Поэтому звуки, издаваемые животными, обозначают не объект, а эмоции животного, возникающие во взаимодействии животного с объектом. Поэтому никакие животные в принципе не способны к членораздельной речи, где каждый член предложения отражает какой-то конкретный объект, свойство объекта, соотношения объектов и психологические образы всех этих явлений. Образ объекта как самостоятельное явление может возникать только после отделения индивидом себя от себе подобных, то есть только после формирования полноценного отражающего мир «зеркала» - сознания. Образ объекта, условнорефлекторно связанный с его условным обозначением – словом, является понятием. Понятийный вид мышления посредством второй сигнальной системы дает возможность передавать приобретенные предшествующими поколениями знания своим потомкам. Членораздельная речь есть видимая часть «айсберга», которым является понятийный вид мышления. Членораздельная речь есть «последний штрих» антропосоциогенеза. Рождение популяции мозговых гигантов Для превращения стада животных в сознательное человечество необходимо было совершить ряд следующих действий: Сформировать абстрактный (отделенный от себя, от своих эмоций, от своего взаимодействия) образ объекта, образ соотношения объектов. Изобрести систему звуков, обозначающих объекты и их соотношения. Научиться произносить эти системы звуков. Научить подрастающее поколение произносить конкретные системы звуков, «увязывая» их с конкретными объектами и их соотношениями. «Загрузить» сознание подрастающего поколения системами понятий «моё – не моё», «я – не я», «увязывая» эти понятия с существующими в человеческом обществе правилами поведения. Видимо, для осуществления такой колоссальной работы была нужна популяция мозговых гигантов. Учитывая, что у человека современного типа встречается объём мозга в 2000 см./куб., можно предположить, что базовая популяция человека осознающего состояла из особей с объёмом мозга 1800 – 2000 см./куб. H. sapiens sapiens имел объём мозга 1400 см./куб; и за период с 200 тыс. лет до 50 тыс.лет назад сделать такой скачок увеличения объёма мозга посредством мутаций и отбора не мог, так как никакая движущая сила не смогла бы обеспечить такую колоссальную скорость эволюции. Поэтому гораздо более вероятно, что этот скачок произошёл посредством гибридизации H. sapiens sapiens с ближневосточным неандертальцем, в период, когда одна из ветвей H. sapiens sapiens 65 тыс. лет назад через Ближний Восток стал заселять Среднюю Азию и Восточную Европу. Версия гибридизации H. sapiens sapiens с неандертальцами поддерживается и американскими генетиками, которые пришли к выводу, что самый распространенный вариант важного для роста мозга гена microcephalin появился в геноме Homo sapiens посредством эпизодического скрещивания, без смешения популяций, с предковым видом гоминид, эволюционные пути с которым предка H. sapiens разошлись около 600 тыс. лет назад (. Evans et al, 2006). Учитывая, что эволюция неандертальца в период становления парных союзов имела беспрецедентную скорость увеличения объёма мозга, и то, что именно с неандертальцем эволюционные пути Homo sapiens sapiens разошлись на Ближнем Востоке 600 тыс. лет назад, можно предположить, что именно ген неандертальца появился в геноме Homo sapiens sapiens. Результатом этого эпизодического скрещивания было рождение нового вида гоминид с доставшейся от H. sapiens sapiens совершеннейшей структурой мозга, и доставшимся от неандертальца огромным его объёмом. В момент рождения человечество говорило на русском языке Одно из многочисленных генетических исследований расселения гоминид, о котором пишет в своей книге Спенсер Уэллс (Wells, 2002), показывает, что одна из ветвей H. sapiens sapiens, расселяясь из Африки через Ближний Восток и Среднюю Азию, достигла Восточной Европы. Именно в Восточной Европе, в Воронежской области, близ поселка Костёнки в 2006 году были обнаружены несколько десятков стоянок человека современного вида, возраст которых 45 тыс. лет (Anikovich et al, 2007). На сегодняшний день это самые древние следы человека современного вида с многочисленными артефактами ориньякской культуры. По уточненным данным радиоуглеродных датировок (Mellars. 2006) гоминиды расселялись со скоростью 0,4 км. в год. От Эфиопии (Omo Kibish) до Костенок около 8 тыс. км. Расселение H. sapiens sapiens началось 65 тыс. лет назад. Находясь в пути 20 тыс. лет, он в гибридной с неандертальцем форме прибыл в Костёнки 45 тыс. лет назад, где, видимо, и сформировалась немногочисленная базовая популяция человека осознающего. Захоронения этих особей может быть когда-нибудь будут найдены, а может быть и нет потому, что эти немногочисленные захоронения могли быть размыты меняющими своё русло реками. А тот факт, что таких особей было немного, объясняется тем, что как только одна из особей этой базовой популяции сделала открытие, и осознала, что «я» состоит из всего того, что определяется понятием «моё», а всё то, что находится вне «я» есть отдельные объекты, и стала давать этим объектам названия, и обучать этому подрастающее поколение, так сразу же гигантский мозг гоминид на 95% стал излишним. Поэтому с этого момента в отношении объёма мозга и его структуры прекращает своё действие не только движущий, но и стабилизирующий естественный отбор. Средний объём мозга человека современного вида начинает стремительно снижаться параллельно со стремительным ростом его численности. Видимо, главной движущей силой этого интеллектуального скачка была мать, которая через осмысление системы понятий «мой – не мой ребенок» сформировала собственное «я», и сразу же стала загружать «операционные системы» своих детей системой понятий "моё - не моё - я", изобретая соответствующие системы звуков. А затем стала объяснять своим детям существующие в человеческом обществе правила поведения и требовать их выполнения, превратившись, таким образом, в первую форму общественной власти – матриархат. Отсюда берет своё начало культ личности в виде статуэток и рисунков женщины-матери, женщины-властительницы. С этого момента эволюция человека современного вида развивается в направлении совершенствования механизма произношения систем звуков, что ведет к укорочению черепа, увеличению его высоты, формированию подбородочного выступа, совершенствованию резонаторных свойств глотки и так далее. Таким образом, около 45 тыс. лет назад на уровне развития мозга особей базовой популяции человека осознающего психологические образы объектов отделяются от взаимодействующего с ними индивида и, наделенные названием, превращаются в понятия. Рождается специфически человеческий – понятийный – вид мышления, который дает возможность посредством сравнения противоположностей системы понятий «моё – не моё» формировать собственное «я». Рождается коллектив индивидов, наделённых сознанием, членораздельной речью и гениальными интеллектуальными способностями – рождается человечество. И произошло это, как свидетельствуют археологические факты, на правом берегу Дона, близ того места, где сейчас стоит село Костёнки. Видимо, как раз здесь и случилось это уникальнейшее для всей вселенной явление – родилось осознающее себя человечество. Отсюда Homo realizing – человек осознающий – начинает своё расселение на все континенты, включая обратное движение в Африку. Расселение человека осознающего в Африку сопровождалось ещё одним уникальным явлением. Заключалось оно в том, что конкурентное вытеснение человеком осознающем аборигенов (H. sapiens sapiens) сопровождающее неизбежным общением между конкурирующими видами, не мог ни породить эффект обучения языку общения. Интеллектуальные способности H. sapiens sapiens не позволяли ему изобрести единую связку: индивидуальное сознание, общественное сознание, общественная власть. Но вполне позволяли ему сформировать собственное «Я» и овладеть членораздельной речью. И это обстоятельство объясняет утверждение генетиков о том, что единственные люди на планете, предки которых не скрещивались с неандертальцами, — это жители Африки южнее Сахары. Видимо, подрастающие поколения жителей Африки южнее Сахары, смогли овладеть членораздельной речью не во общении с родителями и родственниками. а с соседями из вида Homo realizing. И если эти гипотетические рассуждения окажутся верны, то видовая структура современного человечества будет состоять из двух видов. Первый, основной вид Homo realizing, который после скрещивания с неандертальцем сформировал (40 тыс. лет. т. н.) популяцию мозговых гигантов и изобрёл принципы самоосознания человечества и который образует основную массу всех людей на Земле. Второй вид Homo sapiens sapiens (200 тыс. лет. т. н.) образует жителий Африки южнее Сахары. Язык, на котором заговорило человечество, впоследствии назвали русским языком. Одними из первых изобретенных слов были, видимо, слова: «мама», «сын», «солнце», «вода». Расселение человека современного вида из Костёнок на Запад на ближайших территориях сформировало славянские нации, где эти слова за последующие тысячелетия претерпели небольшую звуковую трансформацию. Дальнейшее расселение сформировало нации, где эти слова претерпели более существенную трансформацию, но, однако, они и по сей день остаются вполне узнаваемыми. Файл: Язык2.jpg Литература 1. Алексеев В.П. Становление человечества. М. 1984. 2. Бунак В.В. Род Homo, его возникновение и последующая эволюция. М., 1980 3. Дарвин Ч. Происхождение видов. М. - Л 1937, С.33. 4. Джохансон Д., Иди М. Люси. Истоки развития человеческого рода. М., 1984. 5.Пиаже Ж. Избранные психологические труды. М. Международная педагогическая академия.1994, с.179. 6. Рогинский Я.Я., Левин М.Г. Антропология. М., 1963. 7. Твердохлебов Г.А. Физиология мышления. «Объединенный научный журнал» № 21, 2006, «Фонд правовых исследований»; 8. Фирсов. Л.А. И.П.Павлов и экспериментальная приматология. Л. Наука, 1982, С. 10 - 12. 9. Павлов И.П. Избранные труды. М.: Академия педагогических наук РСФСР, 1951 10. Пиаже Ж. Избранные психологические труды. М. Международная педагогическая академия.1994 11. Anikovich M. V., Burova N. D., Forman S. L., Giaccio B., Goldberg P., Hoffecker J. F., Kuz'mina I. E., Levkovskaya G. M., Lisitsyn S. N., Macphail R. Pospelova G. A., Popov V. V., Praslov N. D., Sinitsyn A. A. , Vance H. T. Early Upper Paleolithic in Eastern Europe and Implications for the Dispersal of Modern Humans // Science. 2007. V. 315. P. 223-226. 12. Evans P. D, Hudson R. R., Lahn B. T., Mekel-Bobrov N., Vallender E. J. Evidence that the adaptive allele of the brain size gene microcephalin introgressed into Homo sapiens from an archaic Homo lineage // PNAS, doi: 10.1073/pnas.0606966103 published online Nov 7, 2006. 13. Mellars P. A new radiocarbon revolution and the dispersal of modern humans in Eurasia // Nature. 2006. V. 439. P. 931-935. 14. Pennisi E. Neandertal genomics: Tales of a Prehistoric Human Genome // Science. 2009. V. 323. P. 866–871. 15. Templeton A. R. Haplotype Trees and Modern Human Origins // Yearbook of physical anthropology. 48:33–59 (2005). 16. Wells S. The Journey of Man: A Genetic Odyssey. New York, Random House, 2002 Твердохлебов Г.А. Человечество в момент рождения говорило на русском языке http://tverd4.narod.ru/sst05.html Категория:Разум Категория:Сознание Категория:Индивидуальное сознание